


Whatever Happens

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda are on opposite teams in Civil War.





	Whatever Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“You’re seriously agreeing with Tony?”

It was after Secretary Ross left and after all the Avengers had a group meeting. Once Steve left everyone slowly left as well, it was just you and your girlfriend, Wanda, left in the room. 

You started pacing the room, you ran your hand through your hair. “I don’t want to…”

“Then don’t.” Wanda walks over to you, she placed her hands on you shoulders to cease your pacing.

You knew she was asking you to join Steve’s side, but you couldn’t. Even though you want to. The two people that you cared about the most were on two different sides. Wanda was agreeing with Steve and Natasha, your sister, was agreeing with Tony.

“Wanda, I can’t…” You avoid her eyes. She removed her hands from your shoulders. You slowly look at her and you could tell she’s heart broken. “Do you understand how hard it is to choose-”

“But I’m your girlfriend, (Y/N)-”

“You are and I love you with all my heart.” You took a deep breath. “But Natasha is my sister.” You walk towards her but she backs away from you and your heart sinks.

“I thought you would side with me…” Wanda whispers before she turns around and walks away from you.

You stand there a little after she left. You look over and see the document that Secretary Ross showed everyone. You glare at it and grab it, anger starts to come over you. You throw it at the wall and it lands on the floor with a thud. 

“Fuck!” You scream.

xxxxx

You’re at the airport watching everyone fight each other. You see Clint and Natasha fighting then you see Wanda and your heart shatters. She was making her way to you, her eyes glowing red. You didn’t want to fight her; you tried to avoid fighting her.

“Wanda.” You tried to talk to her but she threw a ball of red energy at you. You kept dodging everything she sent your way. “Wanda please, I don’t want to fight you.” You quickly grabbed her arms, she tries to get away from you. “I’m not going to fight you.”

You hoped she was reading your mind. You just hoped that she could tell how much this was hurting you just as much as it was hurting her. When her eyes went from red back to her normal color, you knew that she knew.

“I don’t agree with any of this. I would do anything to stop it.” You finally let the tears that you’ve been holding back fall. “No matter what happens, I will do anything to make things right. I promise.”

Wanda had tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love you.”  

You wiped away her tears with your thumb. “I love you too.” You give her a sad smile. You give her a quick kiss before you both had to go in different directions.

xxxxx

The fighting started to get way more intense. You did everything you could to protect Wanda. You looked over and saw Steve and Becky running towards a jet, you saw Wanda using her powers to hold the tower that was going to fall on top of them. You then saw Rhodey go behind Wanda and he fires a sonic disruptor towards her. Wanda holds her head and scream.

“Wanda!” You run over to her. Rhodey turns off the sonic disruptor once he saw you running over. You kneel down next to her, you wrapped your arms around her and held her close. “ It’s ok, love. I’m here.” You look up at Rhodey and glare at him.

You look over where Steve and Bucky are, you can see Natasha with them. You see her as she stuns T’Challa to let Steve and Bucky leave. You look down at Wanda, you kiss her forehead. Wanda snuggles into your arms and you tighten your arms around her. You have all these thoughts going through your head but you knew that whatever happens, you’ll find a way to help make it right.

If only you knew what was going to happen in the future.


End file.
